1. Field
The present disclosure herein relates to a display device and an operating method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, display devices such as monitors and televisions are being made lighter and thinner. As a type of display device that has such characteristics, organic light emitting diode (OLED) displays are attracting much attention. Each pixel in OLED displays includes two electrodes, and an emission layer disposed therebetween. In OLED displays, electrons injected from one of the two electrodes and holes injected from the other electrode are combined in the emission layer to form excitons. The excitons release energy to emit light. One of the electrodes is coupled to a thin film transistor for controlling light emission in the emission layer.